


Q支部备忘录

by cheyenne41



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Q is an adorable bamf, Workplace Relationship, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyenne41/pseuds/cheyenne41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是MI6内部的备忘录，其中许多备忘并不只来自于Q支部。它涉及到Q的下属、Eve的鞋子、Q的秘密酒精储藏，以及每个人都在盼望着Bond和Q就赶快他妈的干一场，因为他们之间的性张力正在使所有人变得暴躁。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Memos from Q-Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/909644) by [AviaCarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviaCarter/pseuds/AviaCarter). 



——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Chapter 1

 

 

收件人：MI6全体职工  
发件人：Q  
主题：对Q支部员工的称谓

亲爱的所有员工，

Q支部的员工可以按照他们的不同等级（R，T1-5）或者他们的名字被称为“XX技术员”。他们不是“爪牙”，并且不应被任何职员（尤其是00部门）如此称呼。这是对他们个人及其学术权威的不敬。你们是不是想要自己的装备在下次任务中在你们面前爆炸？

致意，  
Q

\-----------------------------------

 

收件人：Q  
发件人：你的爪牙们  
主题：我们不介意

亲爱的老板，

我们不介意被别人称为你的爪牙，只要你同意在你最终不可避免的因压力而崩溃并且成为超级大反派时也带上我们一起玩儿就成。我们会是个棒呆了的团队。我们甚至会给你做一件披风！Zoe建议把“Earl Grey（格雷伯爵茶）”作为你的反派名字，我们都深表赞同。

爱你的，  
你的爪牙们

P.S.不过如果你想要00特工的装备在他们叫我们“跟班”时微微给他们点惊吓……这么说吧，我们一定会妥善安排哒。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

 

收件人：00特工  
发件人：Q  
主题：设备归还问题

 

亲爱的特工们，

无论你们到底是怎么想的，你们的装备都并非是不可或缺的，但生产它们通常都会花费我们大量的时间与资金。别为了一个小玩意儿就让自己命悬一线，不过要是你们能够偶尔把设备以少于四块儿且尚可修复的状态归还，那么你们就将受到我、我的下属以及Q支部里那块印有所有00特工的脸的镖靶（007的脸是十环）最诚挚的感谢。

致意，  
Q

 

—————————————————————

收件人：Q和他的小跟班们  
发件人：007  
主题：装备

最最亲爱的Q，  
我为我装备的遗失感到万分抱歉。我竭尽全力的想要挽救上一把枪，但当它是从33000英尺的高空被扔掉时，它最终归宿的可能范围实在是太大了。（我认为它在马赛的某处，如果这能帮到你的话）我会给你带几个可以放在桌上的漂亮摆件。你觉得请你吃一顿晚餐能不能弥补我6个月之内损坏的第23个耳机？

致意，  
Bond

 

—————————————————————

 

收件人：007  
发件人：Q   
主题：实际上这是你的第34个耳机

亲爱的007，

我衷心希望你的下一坨屎是一只刺猬而你面朝天的摔在上面。

Q.

P.S你可以在周五晚上八点来接我然后带我到某个贵的要死的餐馆去你这个自以为是的混蛋。


	3. Chapter 3

收件人：Tanner, 006, 007, M, R 和 Q  
发件人：Moneypenny  
主题：扑克之夜

周四晚上。10点在Q的办公室集合。（因为他私藏的好酒和备用的伯爵茶都在他的桌子里。而且我们没法背着他把酒偷出来，他安装了生物扫描仪。）

那儿见。

 

————————————————

 

收件人：Moneypenny，006，,07，M，R和Tanner  
发件人：Q  
主题：扑克之夜

我似乎不记得我同意过你们借用我的办公室啊Moneypenny？不过我的确需要好好喝上几杯，同时还需要一个测试新策略的借口。带上中餐和你们自己的杯子。

 

 

————————————————

 

收件人：Q支部的小跟班们  
发件人：Moneypenny  
主题：Q的办公室

派个人送点水、葡萄适*和培根卷来。无视掉那些衣着凌乱不堪、瘫在地上昏迷不醒的MI6高层管理人员。如果你们需要Q的话，他在桌子下面。这将成为每周五早上的标准程序。

致意，  
Moneypenny

 

————————————————

 

收件人：Moneypenny，006,007，R，Q  
发件人：Q支部员工  
主题：请火速回复，我们已经开赌了

我们不是存心想要八卦，但是Tanner是不是穿着M的衬衫？

爱你们的，  
Q支部员工

 

————————————————

 

收件人：Q  
发件人：M  
主题：监控录像带

亲爱的Q，

如果你可以“一不小心弄丢了”昨晚你办公室里的录像带，你也许就会发现某个研究项目获得了一些额外的资金支持。

致意，  
M


	4. Chapter 4

————————————  
收件人：007，Q  
发件人：Tanner  
主题：执行任务时的行为问题

亲爱的Q和Bond，

尽管你们工作之外的感情生活与我们无关，我们还是要恳请你们克制住在任务进行过程中通过耳机调情的冲动。这已经让Q支部的技术人员感到十分不适了。像“他们都叫我Bond，但你可以今晚叫（call）我”这样的句子已经够诡异的了，而像“今天的每日一词*是腿（legs），让我们回我家来伸开它们吧”这样的话则彻头彻尾的不合时宜。还有这句“我提供的优惠政策跟达美乐比萨一样*，如果30分钟内我还没高潮（come）的话，下一轮免费”害的R狠狠地呛了一口咖啡，最后她甚至要求了医疗救护。

拜托别再这么做了  
Tanner

 

————————————  
收件人：Tanner   
发件人：Q  
主题：Bond

亲爱的Tanner

我只能为Bond不恰当的行为道歉。不管MI6的其他人是怎么想的，我们既没有谈恋爱也没有在一起睡觉。我认为调情也许是Bond在出任务期间处理压力的方式，不过我会尽全力制止他的这种行为。

致意，  
Q

 

————————————  
收件人：Q，007  
发件人：Tanner  
主题：在Q支部里的行为问题

亲爱的Q和Bond，

尽管这听起来极其的不合适，但是你们能不能就赶快来一发？每次你们同处一室时都会使员工们变得极其暴躁，而暴躁的员工会让我感到极度不安。

致意，  
Tanner

 

————————————  
收件人：Tanner，007  
发件人：Q  
主题：该死的，我可是个上品淑女

亲爱的Bond，  
为了响应Tanner的要求，我认为有必要告知你我的要求：美酒好菜必不可少，在第三次约会前我不做出格事儿。

致意，  
你亲爱的军需官


	5. Chapter 5

————————————

 

收件人：Q支部员工  
发件人：Tanner  
主题：音乐

亲爱的Q支部，

虽然我们十分欣赏你们极富创造力的表现，但是能否麻烦你们停止操纵MI6不同区域的门并让它们在高层职员进入时播放不同的音乐？我承认，当007发现自己每次进入Q支部大门都会自动播放“Whatta Man”时的表情的确十分有趣，但M已经因为他每次打开门都会响起“The Imperial March”而越来越愤怒了。还有，我认为如果Moneypenny再听到一次“Sexy chick”，她极有可能会用她的高跟鞋捅死你们。

致意，  
Tanner

 

————————————

 

收件人：Q支部员工  
发件人：Tanner  
主题：拜托别再这么干了

亲爱的Q支部，

好吧，老实说我不怎么在乎其他人。你们能不能让那些门不要在我通过时播放“Sexy Back”？这实在是太令人尴尬了。

致意，  
Tanner

 

————————————

 

收件人：Q支部员工  
发件人：Tanner  
主题：访问者

亲爱的Q支部，

真的？给CIA的访问人员配“American Boy”？这可不能算是你们最有创意的选择。

致意，  
Tanner

————————————

 

收件人：小跟班们  
发件人：007  
主题：机智的小混蛋们

亲爱的小跟班们，  
事实上，“Whatta Man”是个很棒的选择。我能否建议为你们最最亲爱的boss配上“Hips Don’t lie”？

爱你们的，  
007


	6. Chapter 6

——————————

收件人：Q支部的新人们  
发件人：R  
主题：欢迎！

嗨菜鸟们！

欢迎来到Q支部。就像你们可能已经了解到的那样，我们这儿就像个其乐融融的大家庭。为了帮助你们更快的融入Q支部，我决定给你们些小提示。

1\. 不要碰Q的马克杯。永远不要。他只让大概三个人这么做。就只是……别碰。  
2\. 不惜一切代价、穷尽一切手段保证按时为Q供应伯爵茶，尤其在他鸭梨山大的时候（比如有00特工在周边游荡的时候）  
3\. 请务必仔细阅读冰箱上的标签。不要把你的午餐放到标有“生化危机”的冰箱里。  
4\. 别理那些00特工。如果他们惹恼了你，尽管放手去做，让他们的装备以某种方式伤害他们，只要不是致命的就行。我们推荐电击。  
5\. 是的Q看起来很年轻。是的也许他比你还年轻。但他仍然是你的boss并且是全世界最恐怖的人类之一。别惹他。  
6\. 是的Q的确会离开Q支部。偶尔会。绝大多数时候他都是被Moneypenny或者是Bond用蛮力拽出去的。不要尝试劝说他离开，你只会得到一声嘲笑外加傲慢的一瞥。

 

祝你们好运！  
R


	7. Chapter 7

________________________

 

收件人：007  
发件人：Moneypenny  
主题：Q

亲爱的James，

他最喜欢的食物是金枪鱼意大利面，最爱的电影是复仇者联盟。另外他还喜欢百利甜酒。日后再谢我咯

爱你的，  
Moneypenny

————————————

收件人：Moneypenny  
发件人：007  
主题：我们最最亲爱的军需官

我可爱的Moneypenny，

一双贵到离谱、鞋跟没准已经被改装成武器了的高跟鞋作为报酬应该足够了，对吧？

爱你的，  
Bond

————————————  
收件人:007  
发件人：Moneypenny  
主题：Q

Bond，  
事实上看到那个颇为壮观的吻痕我就已经满足了，不过要是你愿意的话……

亲亲，  
Eve

 

————————————  
收件人：我的爪牙们  
发件人：Q  
主题：不要再盯着我了

我最亲爱的爪牙们，

是的，我脖子上的淤青是个吻痕，一个唇印，不管你们他妈的想要叫它啥。是的，我很清楚它在那儿。我在一次……两情相愿的邂逅中得到了它所以别再盯着我看了并且停止窃窃私语。  
而且不，我不会告诉你们那个人是谁的。

致意，  
Q

————————————  
收件人：小跟班们  
发件人：007  
主题：你们的赌局可以尘埃落定了

没错，那个人是我。我送去我的爱，并且请确保Q的伯爵茶还有存货，以防万一他碰巧看到了这条备忘的话。

爱你们的，  
Bond


	8. Chapter 8

————————————  
收件人：MI6全体职工  
发件人：Tanner  
主题：干预咖啡机正常运行

亲爱的所有人，

将这条信息广而告之只是为了给那个把MI6所有咖啡机里的咖啡换成无咖啡因咖啡的人一个友情建议，你真的应该远走高飞，再不回头。Q支部里本来就是一群极其可怕的人类，而一个失去了他们赖以生存的咖啡因的Q支部？绝对恐怖到爆。个人建议你立刻离开这个国家，把自己从每一个数据站上抹去，永远不要回来。

致意，  
Tanner

——————————  
收件人：MI6全体职工  
发件人：Q支部员工  
主题：你知道我们要说什么

我们不知道你是谁。我们不知道你想要什么。如果你想要赎金，我们会告诉你我们没有钱。但我们的确拥有一整套特别的技术，一套我们在漫长的职业生涯中获得的技术，一套可以让我们成为你这种人的噩梦的技术。如果你现在换回我们的咖啡，这事儿就算完了。我们不会再寻找你，也不会再搜捕你。但是如果你不这么做，我们会寻找你，找到你，然后杀了你。或者我们可能只会摧毁你的信用评级，在社交网站上对你百般羞辱，并且使你的电脑每30秒就弹出色情视频窗口。

 

你只有24小时的时间。  
Q支部员工


	9. Chapter 9

_______________________________

 

收件人：Q支部  
发件人：M，Tanner，健康安全部  
主题：火灾

亲爱的Q支部，

我们尊重在研究开发过程中一些意外爆炸无可避免的事实，但我们要求将所有可能引起爆炸、火灾或可能释放有毒化学物质（包括弗洛蒙）的测试移至测试区进行实验。  
是的，这也包括仪式性的焚烧00特工的文书工作/照片。

致意，  
M，Tanner，劳动安全委员会

_______________________________

 

收件人：M，Tanner和WSC（劳动安全委员会）  
发件人：Q和他的爪牙们  
主题：从什么时候开始MI6有劳动安全委员会了？

亲爱的M，Tanner还有其他人

那才不是什么“仪式性的焚烧00特工的照片”，我们是在测试不同种类的合成纸张的特性，只不过那些纸上碰巧印有00特工的照片罢了。或许。  
再说了，如果Q支部不再烧毁各种物品的话，我们就会失去宝贵的感情联络时间和那些从我们信奉的众神那里得到的灵感。我们这儿有头饰还有其他所有必需的东西。现在，如果你们不介意的话，我们要去向众神祷告以求007能把他的试验样本从夏威夷带回来。

安息吧  
Q支部

———————————————--  
收件人：医疗部和生物技术部  
发件人：M和Tanner  
主题：Q支部

我们能不能立即为所有Q支部员工安排一次心理评估？另外也请检查一下供水系统，看看水是否有被药物污染的可能。

谢谢你们，  
M和Tanner


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

——————————  
收件人：MI6全体职工  
发件人：M  
主题：007

亲爱的全体职工：

我很遗憾的再次宣布007在任务中失踪并被假定死亡。

致意，  
M

——————————  
收件人：MI6全体职工  
发件人：Q  
主题：007

亲爱的所有人：

所以他会在周一回来了？十有八九又是一件见鬼的设备都没给我带回来。

滋咦*（Reagrds），  
Q

——————————  
收件人：Q  
发件人：M  
主题:007

亲爱的Q，

我知道你和Bond……很亲密，而且从以往发生过多次的这种事件来看，我能理解为什么你倾向于不相信这是事实，但这是一个严肃的问题，你真的应该做做好最坏的打算。

致意，  
M

——————————  
收件人：M  
发件人：Q  
主题：007

亲爱的M，

扯淡。我赌他在巴哈马。

致意，  
Q

 

——————————  
收件人：MI6的所有人  
发件人：Moneypenny  
主题：007

亲爱的们，  
赌20英镑他在菲律宾。

爱你们的，  
Eve

 

——————————  
收件人：MI6的所有人  
发件人：Q支部员工  
主题：007

亲爱的所有人，

我们压上187英镑、3瓶威士忌还有一副手绘的喵咪Q赌他在纽约。

革命万岁  
Q支部员工

 

——————————  
收件人：MI6  
发件人：007（来源：CIA）  
主题：我

亲爱的们，

小跟班们赢啦。

亲亲，  
Bond

P.S. 我会带礼物回去哒.

 

——————————  
收件人：MI6全体职工  
发件人：M  
主题：在一个特工的性命上下赌？你们认真的？

亲爱的所有职工，

回去继续工作。

致意，  
M


	11. Chapter 11

——————————  
收件人：MI6全体职工  
发件人：M  
主题：职场恋情

亲爱的全体职工，

尽管我们不反对你们与自己的同事谈恋爱（事实上我们推荐大家这样做，毕竟能谈一场不必在工作问题上撒谎的恋爱对你们来说会轻松得多），但我们还是要提醒你们，MI6严令禁止在公共场合打情骂俏。而且没错，橱柜、卫生间还有空的实验室也属于公共场合。MI6已实现视频监控全覆盖，一旦你在监控摄像头上做了手脚，我们会立刻知晓。

致意，  
M

——————————  
收件人：M  
发件人：Tanner  
主题：职场恋情

亲爱的M，

您真的认为这就能阻止他们了？一大波走廊性爱录像带正在靠近。

致意，  
Tanner

——————————  
收件人：Q  
发件人：Moneypenny  
主题：再来一发橱柜Play！！

亲爱的Q，

我出100镑买下昨晚你和Bond的激情录像。赶快行动吧男孩们！

回我电话，否则……，  
Eve

 

——————————  
收件人：Moneypenny  
发件人：Q  
主题：走开，Moneypants

最最亲爱的Eve，

不，我绝不会帮你开展MI6性爱视频业务。

通话完毕，  
Q


End file.
